


Late Night Visit

by sparklight



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, F/F, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Yoosun visits Dohwa late at night.





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> *This references events from the last few chapters (chapter 82), just as a warning/note

She slipped into a room suffused by a soft scent of peach blossoms. It was long after midnight so she entered through less conventional means and didn't disturb the guards. She will have to leave shortly, but she'd woken up with a start, completely _convinced_ that Aunt might have... done what, Yoosun wasn't sure. Something. _Anything_. But of course it was too early for anything like that, so soon after moving Dohwa into their own house. Still, the sight of pink hair splayed over the bedding was a calming reassurance.

Yoosun drew closer without fully thinking about it, squatting next to Dohwa's sleeping form. Her face was half mashed against the yo, but the light falling in through the slats fell across the other half, landing with teasing moonlight touch on her lips. Lips she'd gotten to kiss, but she'd hoped---

She still couldn't believe Hyewon managed to take what was supposed to have been _hers_. She'd been working _so hard_ to limit Dohwa's options, and yet she hadn't gotten to be the one there when Dohwa first bloomed. Still... Yoosun's frown slowly eased up as her hand ghosted over the pink strands flowing like water over the blanket, brushing them out of the way. Dohwa shivered and curled up further under the blanket, though her face turned up a little more, and Yoosun's breath caught at the sight, like always. Still, while this wasn't _ideal_ , it had still ended with things _mostly_ as she wanted them to, and Dohwa had no one else but her, now. The gleam of red and gold from a nearby dresser, where the necklace had been draped for the night, reminded her of that. She had _time_ , now. But she'd always been patient, had always had to _wait_ , and she _really_ didn't want to wait any longer for what should have been hers already.

Mouth flattening into a thin line, Yoosun leaned forward, her hand finding a shoulder. She would show Dohwa that she could look to her for _all_ things. She needed - _had_ \- no one else now, and Yoosun was just as good (better) as Hyewon at anything she could need.

"Nnn..." 

Yoosun froze as Dohwa rolled over, her hand easing its potential grip and letting body and fabric turn away from her while petal-coloured hair slid like silk over her fingers. Moonlight caught in two strands left behind on the bedding, glinting like silver in the bleached light that just barely filled the room, and Yoosun was reminded she shouldn't be here this late. She did have things to do in the morning, and if she stayed, she would surely forget to leave early enough.

She could wait a _little_ longer, perhaps. Especially as, come next month, Dohwa would need assistance either way, and _this time_ there would be no one else there but Yoosun. With a nod, she didn't shake Dohwa awake but rather picked up the two strands of hair, fishing out a fringed knot of string from a pocket. Absentmindedly, but carefully, twining the pink strands around her fingers, she lifted the ornament up to her nose and inhaled. It didn't really smell of peach blossoms, as disappointing as that was. Not unexpected, but disappointing.

With a soft, carefully restrained sigh, Yoosun dropped it and wove in the two strands into the base of the knot, and while there were not many of them, there were enough pink strands among the soft, black string to make the light catch differently on them. It was a pity a Flower Maiden's scent didn't linger long on discarded strands of hair, for that would've been the perfect gift, to be able to _always_ carry Dohwa with her, in presence as well as scent. This was the next best thing, however. Finished, she kissed the knot, fingers running through the fringes and strands of hair, merely watching Dohwa's relaxed profile, the curve of her soft, sweet cheek...

Yoosun leaned forward, arching over the sleeping body, and kissed Dohwa's cheek. Just a brush, barely there but enough to catch the softness of her skin, the sweet smell of peach blossoms.

"I'll see you later tomorrow, Dohwa," Yoosun whispered and then straightened up, leaving the way she'd come.


End file.
